Who's the kid?
by MarvelGirl52
Summary: One one night stand? A kid who is too smart for her own good? This can only spell one thing. Trouble. How will Chris react to this? Can he handle fatherhood or will he screw up? Warning: SLASH Pairing: ChrisFreddie
1. Chris Has A Daughter?

**Summary: Less than seven years ago, Chris experienced a one night stand that produced a child that he never new existed. Now she shows up at Freddie's looking for Chris. How will Chris react? Can he handle fatherhood or will he screw up?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Freddie. I only own Eden.**

Who's the kid?

Chris Has A Daughter? 

"Zoey, did you finish your homework," asked Sofia to her daughter, who was getting ready to go to a friends house that her uncle, Freddie, out of the kindness of her heart decided to drive her (only because Sofia blackmailed him --;).

"I'm almost done," said Zoey packing her bag with a video," I only have one more assignment to go."

"Well finish it or you're not going to Maria's house," said Sofia.

"But mom," said Zoey.

"No, buts," replied Sofia.

"Come on Sofia, give the kid a break it's only one thing," said Freddie grabbing his car keys off the coffee table.

"Yeah, what he said," said Zoey," Please mom. It's almost done any way."

"No, finish then you can go," said Sofia," Maria will understand." Zoey glared at her mom and went to her room. "I would really appreciate it if you would stop filling my daughter's head with things you did when you were her age," said Sofia.

"I think homework is a waste of time, but she's not my kid to tell what to do," said Freddie," And besides I have to go talk to Chris about something." When he opened the door, he spotted a six year old girl who was just about to knock on the door. "Well, hey there, can I help you," asked Freddie nicely.

"One, don't talk to me like I'm two years old," said the blue eyed brunette," Two, where can I find a guy named Chris who is about you height and has the same eye and hair color as me."

"I'm going to his apartment right now," said Freddie," But before I take you to him, can you tell me who you are?"

"My name is Eden," said the girl," And Chris is my dad." Freddie laughed a little.

"You must be confused with another Chris," said Freddie," My bud doesn't have any kids."

"My dad doesn't know I exist," said Eden," And besides how many rich players do you know with a best friend named Freddie Moreno." Freddie was shocked. His best friend had a kid neither of them knew about and she was smart. He knew she did not get that from Chris.

"Get in here for a minute," said Freddie wanting to know more about her and why she was here.

"Freddie, who's the kid," asked Sofia walking into the living room.

"This is Chris' daughter Eden," said Freddie," Eden, this is my sister Sofia."

"Wait, Chris has a daughter," asked Sofia," Since when?"

"When's your birthday," asked Freddie.

"May 18, 2000," said Eden.

"Since then," said Freddie.

"So, why show up now," asked Sofia curiously. Eden looked up from where she was staring and decided to tell them her story.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	2. This is Eden

**Summary: Less than seven years ago, Chris experienced a one night stand that produced a child that he never new existed. Now she shows up at Freddie's looking for Chris. How will Chris react? Can he handle fatherhood or will he screw up?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Freddie. I only own Eden.**

Who's the kid?

This is Eden

"It's not like I had a choice," said Eden.

"Why's that," asked Freddie.

"I just found out Chris was my dad yesterday," replied Eden," Mostly because my mom's a bitch."

"Hey, she can't be that bad," said Sofia.

"Of yes she can," said Eden with an attitude," How would you described someone who kicked her kid out of her car, change her name, moved, and told her kid to go tell her dad that she's his, abandoning her?" Sofia and Freddy stood quiet shocked that anyone would do that to a child.

"Did that happen to you," asked Freddie. Eden nodded yes in response. "Oh man," whispered Freddie to himself feeling sorry for her.

"It's okay," said Eden," I never liked her anyway. I mean who wants an alcoholic as a mom."

"Okay, let's not talk about your mom anymore," said Freddie," Okay?"

"Sure," said Eden," So where's Chris?" Right when she finished her question, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Freddie," shouted Chris from outside the apartment," Open up."

"That him," asked Eden.

"Yeah," said Freddie walking to the door to open it. Sofia sat down on the couch with Eden. Freddie opened the door and Chris walked in.

"Freddie, we're going to be late to meet the twins at the restaurant," said Chris," They're not going to stay hot all day waiting for us." Eden rolled her eyes. He is so a player, thought Eden, just my luck, but at least he seems nicer then my mom. Chris looked passed Freddie and saw Eden sitting next to Sofia. "So who's the kid," asked Chris thinking she was too young to be one of Zoey's friends.

"Chris, this is Eden," said Freddie.

"Hi, Eden," said Chris and then a Freddie in a lower voice," So you baby sitting now, when we could be with twins?"

"Chris, can I talk to you outside," asked Freddie.

"Sure," said Chris. Then they both left the apartment.

"Not a smart one is he," Eden asked Sofia.

"No," said Sofia.

Outside the Apartment

"So what did you want to talk to me about," asked Chris.

"I know this might come to a shock to you, but that kid in there is your daughter," said Freddie.

"Freddie, you and I both know I don't have any kids," said Chris.

"Remember the summer fest party we went to almost seven years ago with our dates," asked Freddie. Chris nodded yes, not really knowing where this was going. "Well, didn't you get drunk, slept with your date, and a month later she broke up with you," asked Freddie," She did that because she got pregnant and now decided to leave Eden with you."

"Oh man," said Chris shocked to find out that he really was a dad.

"There you go," said Freddie.

"What am I suppose to do," asked Chris," I don't know the first thing about being a dad."

"Don't worry," said Freddie," It can't be too hard."

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


End file.
